Just Us Reptiles Against The World
by Owllover123
Summary: Mikey Gets A Girlfriend: Re-done! Mikey decides it's time to try a new thing, online dating! He meets a girl called Jenna, and instantly they hit it off. When they meet in real life, and she doesn't run away screaming, Mikey knows that they're gonna be great friends. Little does he know what she, and her best friend Katie, will eventually mean to him. Or the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. One year later, better writer, new ideas, new storyline. I'm sorry it's been so long, I sort of left the fandom and decided for a while to never come back. I mean, May and the Turtles is almost done, just a few more chapters, then it'll be over. And to be honest, that's what I wanted to do here. Just end it. But then I got thinking, what if instead, I rewrite it? All of it? Make it new and shiny and bright. Mikey Gets A Girlfriend: New and Improved. No longer Mikey Gets A Girlfriend even. Crazy right? It's gonna be so different, but better. You'll like it. At least, I think you will. And if you don't, oh well... Sorry. Oh, and I do not own TMNT, but Katie, Jenna, and their parents and pets are mine. Alright, this is it,**

Deep underground the city of New York, far deeper than any sane person is willing to go, in the damp, dirty sewers, where you could faintly hear the sounds of water dripping from pipes. Through a labyrinth of dark tunnels, and far enough down you couldn't hear the cars roaring above. If you travel far enough down, you'd find a subway station. And that station, served as home to five giant creatures. Four human-like animals, it would seem, had been mutated shortly after birth (But you already knew this didn't you?).

 _Michelangelo_ , a light green turtle in an orange bandana with freckles, sat upside down on a dirty, old couch beside his brother, _Raphael_. In their makeshift "living room" which was in a sort of dip down in the center of the lair. Sitting in front of him, was his oldest brother, _Leonardo_ , sitting crisscross on the floor, starstruck by his favorite show, _Space Heroes_. Which everyone else thought was the lamest show of all time. Because it was.

Mikey groaned loudly for the hundredth time that day, bored out of his mind. His legs hung over the back of the couch, his shell resting on the seat. His mind felt like mush, like rotting, smelly, disgusting mush.

Looking around anxiously for something to relieve his boredom, he saw Donnie's computer laying on the end of the couch, seemingly unused for the moment. Then, like the tiniest spark of a flame, Mikey got an an idea. Now, most of his ideas were horrible. Usually ending in huge battles between his family and the Shredder or the Kraang. But today, something seemed different. Almost like this idea wasn't one of regular dumb ones. Like, maybe, just maybe, it was a good one.

Glancing with wide eyes towards his oldest brother, he made sure the blue-clad turtle was looking away, before quickly flipping his body right-side-up, and pulling the makeshift laptop to his lap. Then he began typing furiously, set on his project. That's when he found the website, _Clicksters_ , the one he used to make friends that one time. Though he had been fooled by his childhood hero on this site, it doesn't mean anyone else will right?

After logging in to his profile, he saw that a list of names popped up. Along with photographs, which were _obviously_ _all_ real, and began to scroll. His eyes scanned all the names, all seeming uninteresting. He didn't hear _Space Heroes_ end, nor did he hear the television shut off. But his brothers noticed how much he focused on the computer.

"Uhh..." Leo started first, looking at the youngest mutant turtle quizzically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on Clicksters!" Mikey answered, very enthusiastically. His brothers' eyes widened, meeting for a moment before looking back him.

"What? Why?" Their leader asked, bewildered with his little brother. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I was bored." The youngest answered simply. "Besides, it says that you can meet your soulmate on here! What if I meet mine?!" His eyes grew wide, sparkling with anime-like excitement.

"Sure. That'll happen." The red-clad turtle shot sarcastically, slowly Donatello emerged from his room, eyes glued to his T-phone.

"Hey, just because there was one rotten apple doesn't mean the whole orange tree is bad, right?" He asked the them, causing one brainiac in particular to look up. His older brothers met gazes again, this time they were confused.

"Wait, what?" Mikey ignored them though, looking back at the screen, his light eyes landing on one name in particular. _Jenna Katt_. _Hm_. He clicked on her profile, and began reading, a smile slowly coming to his face.

"Hey guys! There's a new girl on here!" He exclaimed loudly, an excited glint in his eye. "Her name is Jenna, she's sixteen, apparently she wants to be a professional figure skater or a-" His eyes widened suddenly in shock. "Woah." That caught his brothers' attention, they quickly sat on either side of him, looking into the screen as well.

"What?" They asked eagerly, curious as to what he was looking at.

"Apparently, she's _a bit_ of a bad mouth. It says here she wants to be a _butt pharmacist._ Who'd want to be a _butt pharmacist_?" Reading the line for themselves, Leo and Raph rolled their eyes at the idiocy of their brother. Groaning, the smartest turtle began to explain.

"That says _Astrophysicist_ , Mikey," Donnie replied, his voice sharp and annoyed. "It means she wants to study the stars, and the science of them." The younger teen gave a short glare to his older brother for treating him like an idiot, but soon returned to reading the rest of her profile. Reading through, he found she was super smart, and had quite a few things in common with him. Both their favorite food was pizza, she loved most of the same music as him, and they even had the same favorite Disney movie.

"Wow!" The mutant turtle yelled excitedly. "She's awesome!" Looking further down on her page, he found that she said she had to chat with this person for at least three months, before even considering meeting them in real life. That's when his green finger found the friend request button, and clicked it quickly. After a few minutes of staring at the computer, she excepted, granting him permission to see the rest of her profile and to message her. So, tapping on the little letter symbol, a giant white page came up. At the top, there was a little _M_ with the blinking line beside it. He quickly began typing, not taking a second to think about what he was saying.

 _'Hey there, Jenna. I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey for short.'_

 ** _SEND_**.

Smiling victoriously, he awaited her reply. His eyes wide as he leaned in close to the computer, wondering how or when she'd reply. Or what she'd think of him. He imagined meeting her, and becoming good friends with her, and then maybe even- The computer cut off his thoughts, making a gentle chime to alert him that she had replied to him. He quickly read, feeling like he couldn't do it fast enough.

J: 'Hello Mikey. I see that we've got a few things in common. I hope that we can eventually be friends. If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Just to get to know you, okay?'

He smiled excitedly, typing up a reply as fast as he could. The two teens had no idea the mess they were about get themselves into, or how much it would affect everything around them. Including everything they hold dear.

 **A/N: I know, I know. It's short. But trust me, it's better this way. I can get more chapters out faster if I pace myself, okay? And please drop a review and tell me what you think of the new and improved story. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you.**


	2. Author's Note

HI GUYS! I'M BACK! DID YOU MISS ME? OMG. I'VE HAD SO MUCH HAPPEN IN THE LAST YEAR, FRESHMEN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL AT 13, NOW I'M 14! I'M DOING SO WELL FOR MYSELF, AND I REALLY MISSED YOU GUYS. I'M SO SORRY! BUT I'M HOME NOW! AND I'M READY TO WRITE NOW MORE THAN EVER!

But we need to talk.

I've started writing so much better than ever before and I'm even working on getting one of my own stories published, I'll be letting you guys know when it's out for the public, but I've come to a crossroads. My stories on here. I want to do the best thing possible that will make all you guys happy so you guys get to make the decision. I can either continue all of my stories with better writing and leave the originals the way they are, or I can rewrite everything. Start from scratch, and go from there. I admit, this will be slightly difficult with my new stories coming out, which may or may not be including the fandoms of Deadpool, X-Files, and Sherlock, but don't let that stop you. If you guys want my old stories redone, I'm happy to oblige. I'm already working on a few rewrites, I'm sure you noticed, Mikey Gets A Girlfriend is now Just Us Reptiles Against The World, and May and the Turtles will be rewritten. Everything will be fixed and all will be well. My account will officially be relaunched on July 10, 2017, where I will be debuting an entirely new story for you all to enjoy. So I need you guys to let me know what you guys want to do. What stories you want gone or rewritten, and overall what you might want to see in the future for my stories. Now I think that's it, I'm happy to be back and I can't wait for you to see what's in store. I love you guys and I'll see you the 10th!

-Owllover123


End file.
